Commodore
The Commodore was an unnamed HAZMAT Trooper, lead officer of the Stahl Arms private army and Chairman Stahl's faithful second-in-command. He is the tertiary antagonist of Killzone 3 but is not fought in game. History Stahl Arms Deep South The Commodore was in charge of Chairman Stahl's personal fleet, commanding his flagship, the Khage, alongside him as well as being head of the CEO's bodyguards. He remained by Stahl's side for the majority of the time, leading security at Stahl Arms Deep South during the Chairman's attempts to sway the Helghast and High Council to follow him in the war against the ISA instead of Admiral Orlock. When the execution of Captain Narville was publicly thwarted at the hands of Sergeant Velasquez and Sergeant Sevchenko during Stahl's broadcast to the entire Helghan Nation, the Commodore retreated at Stahl's side, protecting him during the chaos of the ISA's surprise attack. He accompanied the Chairman and a second bodyguard to the computer room where he digitally uploaded his invasion plans of Earth to the Khage. Chairman Stahl planned to use his advanced Petrusite weaponry to take credit for leading an invasion of the human homeworld in order to make it Helghast territory, compensating for his humiliation in Deep South and still persuading Helghan to follow his leadership as opposed to Admiral Orlock. As the Commodore and his compatriot stood guard while Stahl uploaded his battle plans to the cruiser, Orlock contacted him via monitor demanding that he turn over control of all of his resources to the military. As the Chairman attempted to shrug him off, it was revealed that the Senate had elected the Admiral as the new Autarch, replacing the deceased Emperor Visari, due to Stahl's failure to persuade them to give him command of the military. Orlock commanded the outraged, reluctant Stahl to meet with him in person aboard the Helghan space station to deliver his weapons. Helghan Space Station Distraught that his plans had now failed due to the intervention of the ISA and his nemesis, Chairman Stahl ordered that his fleet be prepared. He plotted to usurp control of the Helghan Nation by demonstrating the power of his weapons and private army, assassinating the new Autarch and subjugating the Senate in the process. The Commodore traveled to the space station in the Chairman's cruiser alongside his leader. He stood beside Stahl on the bridge of the Khage, informing his superior of his shuttle being prepared and that Orlock was waiting for him on the station. As the Chairman turned on the Autarch, he contacted the Commodore aboard his cruiser and ordered him to fire on Orlock's personal fleet. After a struggle ensued in which Stahl was wounded and Orlock was killed, the Commodore came to his Chairman's aid with backup HAZMAT Troopers. Reporting that they were ready to jump to Warp and attack the Earth's atmosphere as soon as Stahl was back aboard his cruiser, his plan now being to kill everyone on the planet to sway its colonies under his control through intimidation, the Commodore accompanied him back to the Khage as the Chairman sent their men after the ISA. Stahl ordered that the station be destroyed the moment they were off of it, dismissing another trooper's concerns about their own men also being killed. The Commodore loyally continued to follow his Chairman's orders without question. Khage Space Battle The Commodore and Chairman Stahl together piloted a Fighter Ship and escaped the space station, with the ISA in pursuit. He briefly ordered their wing group to form up as they were exposed to enemy fire momentarily, before Stahl scolded him for broadcasting on an open channel and closed the communication so that only Helghast fighters would be able to listen. They briefly engaged enemy ships in space combat before making it back to the Khage, the Commodore proving to be a skilled, maneuverable pilot in dodging the ISA's shots with relative ease. As soon as they docked, the Chairman ordered his right-hand man to activate the Warp Coil so they could escaped to Earth; however, the ISA attacked Stahl's cruiser to prevent this from happening. In response to them flying beneath the Khage's energy shield, the Commodore ordered all remaining fighters docked to launch and coordinated the cruiser's defenses. When the Chairman's cruiser was extensively damaged by the ISA fighters and the Warp Coil began to overload, the Commodore once again came to Stahl's aid and helped him off the bridge floor, urgently insisting that they needed to depart. Refusing to abandon ship, Stahl pushed his lieutenant aside and attempted to stop the cruiser from crashlanding on the surface of Helghan. The Commodore further urged the Chairman to evacuate, saying it was too late for him to stop the ship. Stahl denied this, and with little hesitation, the Commodore left his superior behind on the bridge and abandoned ship. Though Stahl did manage to prevent the cruiser from crashlanding, he could not prevent its inevitable destruction at the hands of the ISA using his own Petrusite weapons. A single nuke from a fighter destroyed the cruiser and space station completely, soon after irradiating the entire surface of Helghan. The Commodore stays with his leader almost until the end, only retreating when the ship is doomed, leaving Stahl to his fate. Later, in the post-credits scene, the Commodore and another HAZMAT trooper locate an escape pod in the wreckage of the ship. This pod contains Stahl, and the Commodore instantly bows in respect to his leader. It is unknown if the Commodore was ever reprimanded for leaving his commander behind, or what became of him in the years following the Terracide. He fails to appear in Shadow Fall. Trivia *Of the two HAZMAT Troopers greeting the unidentified figure in the escape pod, seen in the final cutscene of Killzone 3 after the beginning of the credits rolled, the one who did not speak and was carrying a VC5 Arc Rifle could have possibly been the Commodore. *The unidentified figure in the escape pod could have also been the Commodore, as opposed to Stahl. Both evacuated the Khage, but Stahl's exit may have been too late. By default, he'd be the deputy commander of the HAZMAT Troopers, one of the two that found the pod stating "Welcome home, sir" and both slightly bowing their heads respectfully. *When the door of the escape pod opened, however, the shadow from the figure inside projecting onto the body armor of the HAZMAT Troopers is almost the same as Stahl's body and hair, rather than the Commodore. This could be explained as the Commodore not wearing his full armor, if it was indeed him. *There is a visual error during the scene where the Commodore returns to the bridge to help Stahl up before abandoning ship: while Stahl attempts to halt the ship's crashing into Helghan's surface, in the background appears to be the Commodore standing idly behind him briefly. This is a mistake as the sound of the bridge door opening and closing from the departing Commodore can be heard simultaneously during the scene, and he is not on the bridge at all when Stahl is still there at the time of the cruiser's destruction. *As he is known as Commodore, this may suggest that Stahl is known as 'Admiral', seeing as the title of Commodore is usually to describe a deputy of sorts, as well as the fact that Chairman Stahl and the Commodore are the two highest ranking figures within the Stahl Arms Corporation. Category:Characters Category:Helghast Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Stahl Arms Category:Killzone 3 Category:Commanders Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Men